The rice water weevil, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, is an important insect pest of rice. The rice water weevil is responsible for annual rice yield losses of 10-30% and in excess of 60% in some geographies if left untreated. For many years, the primary method for rice water weevil control was applications of granular carbofuran. However, the EPA cancelled carbofuran registration for this use in the late 1990's. Since the loss of carbofuran, liquid pyrethroid insecticides have become the main control method for rice water weevil.
Traditionally, pyrethroid insecticides are applied in a liquid spray solution by aerial application to control rice water weevil. However, under adverse conditions, this application method has the potential for off-target movement resulting in a loss of the product and potential non-target effects. An improved composition and method for application of the liquid pyrethroid insecticides is needed to avoid these potentially costly effects.